Another Way To Start
by White Patronus
Summary: UA: "Moi, c'est Noah, Puck, pour les intimes... La plupart des gens vous diront que je suis un grand séducteur et un grand manipulateur... C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette dernière qualité que Kurt a eu son Hobbit..." Warbler!Puck et PucKlaine
1. prologue

_**A/N**_** : Coucou les gens ! Je sais j'étais quasiment invisible ces temps-ci sur mais bon, je n'avais pas souvent accès à l'ordi et j'avais pas mal de manque d'inspiration… Donc pour l'instant la suite **_**Pink Triangle**_** est pas encore écrite et ne parlons pas de celle de A Simple Date, A Simple Letter… Alors me voici de retour avec un sujet encore peu exploité *roulement de tambour à la Finn* du PucKlaine ! En clair, Puck est un des plus gros Klainer que les ND n'ont jamais eu… Donc je m'essaie à un Warbler !Puck, une idéee soufflée par Jenny (**_**Dragicobus**_** sur FF)… J'espère que vous aimerez ! Au fait c'est juste le prologue… Normal que ça soit aussi court ! **

_**Dédicace**_** : A ma nouvelle et absolument fanstabulatique bêta, Rachel avec qui nous vivons dand UnicornCity avec le Glee Cast, Susie sur Twitter et Jenny qui m'a gentiment soufflée l'idée !**

_**Disclaimers**_** : J'avais tout, Darren et moi étions mariées et on avait pleins de nenfants avec des licornes et on vivait en Gleetzerland (avec Rachel)… Ok, j'ai officiellement battu les records de débilité …. Mais en fait, je n'ai rien…^^'**

**So Enjoooy !**

Moi, c'est Noah, Puck, pour les intimes... La plupart des gens vous diront que je suis un grand séducteur et un grand manipulateur... C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette dernière qualité que Kurt a eu son Hobbit... Vous croyez que j'étais en maison de détention? Sérieusement? Eh ben, je pourrais même le faire au gars de "Lie To Me!", il y verrait que dalle! Enfin bref, ouais c'est grâce à moi, que Kurt a eu son amoureux. En fait, tout a commencé quand j'ai "volé" la caisse de cette supérette. Ce que vous savez pas, c'est que je l'ai pas fait... Si j'avais dit que j'étais allé dans une école de mec, on m'aurait cru aussi gay que le mec qui joue dans "How I Met Your Mother", le blond, là... De toute façon, personne m'aurait cru vu que ça me ressemble pas du tout... Si vous voulez tout savoir pendant ces deux semaines où j'étais pas là, ben... J'étais dans la Dalton Academy. Ma tante est prof là-bas et mes parents ont voulu me changer d'école pour que j'arrête de me faire des femmes... Ça m'a bien fait chier les premiers jours d'être dans une école avec un taux d'homos incroyable mais j'étais en "essai" comme disait ma mère, tu parles, j'étais censé essayé quoi? Et avec ces uniformes trop moches, j'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on (me?) cherche. Et avec cet asiatique, Seth ou Wes ou un truc du genre, qui faisait que de m'harceler pour que j'entre dans leur chorale avec un nom d'oiseau... Je crois que je lui aurais cassé la gueule si son pote blond, Jeff je crois, lui avait pas dit de la fermer. Je suis allé une fois à une de leur stupide répèt'... En clair, on devait être une dizaine à faire des bruitages qui allait du "doum-doum-dam" à "Patatalala" et on laissait on espèce de nain sur-gélifié chanter les solos. Et en plus c'était pas nous qui choisissions les chansons! En clair, on faisait les figurants derrière un nain de 30 centimètres avec autant de gel dans les cheveux que Kurt avait de fringues dans sa penderie (Ouais, je l'avais vu quand j'suis allé chez Finn... Ce type a plus de fringues que d'alcool dans une disco) et tout ça en fermant nos gueules sauf pour faire des bruits débiles avec nos bouches. D'ailleurs, le nain était 100% gay, j'en étais aussi sûr que de mon talent pour séduire les femmes. Mais il y avait juste un moyen de le savoir. On allait vérifier si mon talent de séduction marchait aussi bien sur les femmes que sur les Hobbit. Et en plus, ça me fera une expérience de plus!

**Je sais, c'est VRAIMENT court… Mais, n'oubliez pas de poster vos impressions ! Ca m'aidera à écrire un chapitre plus long !**


	2. Informations

Chères personnes qui se sont abonnées à cette fic ,

Je suis vraiment désolée de l'annoncer maaais j'ai pas vraiment le choix…^^' Bref, alors, je voulais juste pour dire que comme j'ai complètement arrêté Glee depuis janvier environ et bah l'inspiraTION POUR MES FICTIONS Glee se sont… Volatilisées… Donc mes fanfics sur Glee se sont complètement arrêtées… Et récemment, _**misscriss love Klaine **_m'a proposé qu'elle reprenne Another Way To Start et plutôt que de laisser cette fic seule et abandonnée bah j'ai accepté qu'elle l'adopte ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai arrêté de regarder et d'écrire sur Glee que je n'écris plus du tout. Récemment, j'ai commencé pas mal de séries (BBC Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, ect) et j'ai écrit une fic sur Destiel donc si ça vous intéresse, elle s'appelle « Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These » vouala…. Anyway, j'espère que vous comprenez et je vous donne rendez-vous sur le profil de _**misscriss love Klaine **_pour ne pas manquer la suite de cette fic !

A bientôt

Claire


End file.
